The Manchu (Nurhaci)
The Manchu led by Nurhaci is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions by LeeS, Neirai, Uighur_Caesar, TarcisioCM, TPangolin, Guandao and Someone1214. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Manchu' The Manchu are an ethnic minority in China, and the people from whom Manchuria derives its name. They form the largest branch of the Tungusic peoples. The Qing Dynasty was founded by ethnic Manchus who took over China. 'Nurhaci' Nurhaci was a Jurchen chieftain who rose to prominence in the late 16th century in Manchuria. Nurhaci was part of the Aisin Gioro clan, and reigned from 1616 to his death in September 1626. Nurhaci reorganized and united various Jurchen tribes (the later "Manchu"), consolidated the Eight Banners military system, and eventually launched attacks on Ming China and Joseon Korea. His conquest of Ming China's northeastern Liaoning province laid the groundwork for the conquest of the rest of China by his descendants, who founded the Qing dynasty in 1644. He is also generally credited with ordering the creation of a written script for the Manchu language. 'Dawn of Man' The Eight Banners bow down before you, oh great Nurhaci, Brilliant Khan Who Benefits All Nations, unifier of the Manchu peoples! Under your rule, a collection of scattered Jurchen tribes were unified into a great empire! Your reign was a period of great victory and progress for the Manchu people, consisting of constantly successful campaigns against the Ming, the Koreans, the Mongols and other Jurchen tribes. Truly, no empire in East Asia could withstand the might of the Manchu! Your reign is notable for more than sheer conquest, however, with great and important leaps in Manchu culture, such as the funding of the Eight Banners and the creation of a Manchu Alphabet. And your successors would build off your great achievements, conquering the entirety of China and founding one of the greatest dynasties of all time! Oh, bold and noble Khan and Chieftain, the empire your actions shaped has fallen, and the Manchu have been reduced to a mere minority group in another nation’s empire. But your people call your name unto the heavens, desperate for your strong and wise leadership to lead them to glory once more! Will you ride with your Bannermen to the field of battle once more? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: You stand before Nurhaci, Brilliant Khan Who Benefits All Nations. Will you be a worthwhile ally or mere fodder for my armies? Defeat: You have bested me, warrior. I have no choice but to submit. Which banner shall I be allocated to? What do you mean, "we don't sort our troops by banner"?! Unique Attributes Strategy Domination is the only conceivable victory here. The Manchu's UA is somewhat tricky to utilize. Land Units randomly recieve one of eight Banners upon construction.The Eight Banner types are: Plain Yellow Banner, Bordered Yellow Banner, Plain White Banner, Bordered White Banner, Plain Red Banner, Bordered Red Banner, Plain Blue Banner, and Bordered Blue Banner. Units will recieve additional Combat Strength and Movement if they are adjacent to a unit of the same Banner in the beginning of a turn. As mentioned it's tricky to do yet, when it works out your units are devastating and fast. The Bannermen is a ranged unit unlike the Lancer it replaces, which may also use Indirect Fire. When it starts adjacent to two units or more of the same Banner type it may attack twice. The Green Standard is 20% cheaper, yet only in cities with Courthouses. There is a 15% chance to convert enemy units upon defeat (that unit will have the same Banner as the Green Standard). Try your best, as you may, to get units with the same Banner type next to one another. With the Honor Tree full and the Statue of Zeus under your belt (as well as of course the Heroic Epic, and military XP buildings) you'll conquer everyone and show them the might of the Eight Banners. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Establish the Qing Dynasty We have conquered foreign lands of great wealth and prestige. Let us reform our empire to match the glory of the lands we have acquired. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Manchu *Must have conquered 2 Capitals or 5 cities *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates *{1_Num} Culture Rewards: *A 15-turn Golden Age starts. *Empire is renamed to Qing Enforce the Queue We must enforce order over our conquered subjects. To do so, we will implement a system where every foreign subject must maintain their hair in a queue, lest they face punishment by death. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Manchu *Must be in at least the Renaissance *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *{1_Num} Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Courthouses are built 100% faster and yield +2 Culture. 'Unique Cultural Influence' Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Concept, Code, Art, Text *''LeeS: Code *''Neirai: ''Code *''Uighur_Caesar: Code *''TarcisioCM:'' Art *''TPangolin'': Art *''Guandao'': Text *''Someone1214:'' Text *''danrell'': Unit Models *''bernie14'': Unit Models Category:Senshidenshi Category:Steppe Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:China Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III